


Denial

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Not Twincest, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Bondage, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Fred and George debate about letting you cum.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 300





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after three years of absence on this app, I’ve come back. This is a small work, but don’t worry, there’s longer ones planned in the future.

“Oh look at our poor girl George, I think she needs some attention.” Fred cooes, watching their naked girlfriend tied and bound to the bed. Blindfolded and gagged, (Y/n) was struggling against the silk restraints as the vibrator inside her cunt was just not giving enough pleasure. 

“How long have you left her like this?” George asks casually, dipping onto the bed to give her right nipple a tiny pinch. “An hour, poor princess hasn’t had the chance to cum yet.” Fred chuckles darkly, causing her to moan desperately. “She’s quite turned on by this, do you like being denied (Y/n)?” George asks her, and she nods her head. With the remote in his hand, Fred turns the vibrator just a notch up. “You see (Y/n) here was practically resisting how good all of this felt. She didn’t want to admit it, but now look at how far gone she is.” 

Loosening her restraints fully with his wand, George pulls her up so she was now pressed against his chest and in between his legs. “She’s not even trying to struggle out of your grip George.” Whimpering, she muffled something into the gag as George fondled her breasts. “What did you say princess? Is Fred not letting you cum?” He cooes in her ear, undoing the gag. The first thing he hears was a desperate whimper. The sound went straight to his cock. 

“I...I....” (Y/n) starts to sob, unable to form a sentence, “Merlin Fred, she’s out of it. You poor thing, what did you say while in the gag sweetheart? Come on, use your words.” 

Whimpering, she clutched the bedsheets as she tried to focus, “George, can I cum? Please I want to cum, please I need to cum. I want to cum so badly, fuck!” She shrieked as the vibrations increased. 

“I’d say you’ve earned it, but Fred also has to say yes too. Fred?” 

“Oh but it’s so fun to watch her beg. Look at you darling, are you trying not to cum? Why not just give in.” 

She shook her head, “No, because if..if I do then you’ll punish me.” Fred smiles at this, “That’s right, but it would only be for a good two weeks. Wouldn’t you love to just cum now?” 

She shook her head more frantically, “George...please help me...I can’t...I...” She closed her eyes and tried to think about not cumming. “Fred, I think she’s earned it, look at this girl.” 

“Please I’ll do anything Fred.”  
This causes him to smirk, “Anything? I can’t say no to that then can I? Alright then, let it all out.” He turned the vibrations all the way up, causing her to scream out her orgasm. George brushed her hair back, rocking her through the shocks as he praised, “Good girl, god you’re marvelous.”


End file.
